1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid discharging device and a control method therefor.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a fluid discharging device for discharging a fluid from a nozzle is known. For example, in a fluid discharging device in JP-A-2003-118149 (paragraphs 0037, 0038), in order to recover a defective nozzle, spare nozzle arrays respectively corresponding to cyan and magenta are formed. In this fluid discharging device, from the standpoint that it is not desirable that the disuse condition of spare nozzle arrays is continued for a long period, main nozzle arrays (not spare nozzle arrays) and the spare nozzle arrays are usually switched for use with respect to each paper of printing or a predetermined number of jobs. As a result, the life of each nozzle becomes longer.
However, in such a fluid discharging device, although the main nozzle arrays and the spare nozzle arrays are switched for use, there are following problems. Since a fluid is typically supplied to the plural nozzles arranged in the main nozzle array in one fluid supply path, when the main nozzle array is used for solid printing, for example, the fluid is discharged from all nozzles arranged in the main nozzle array. Accordingly, crosstalk that the discharging operations of the respective nozzles affect one another via the fluid supply path may occur, the amounts of discharged fluid may change, and landing positions may change. The same occurs with the spare nozzle array.